


Dragon Hoard

by Blue_Hood



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One Shot, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Sir Robert of House Drake reflects on his life.





	Dragon Hoard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Hearts Are Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900684) by [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 

> The idea that dragons can take human form was first introduced to me through the above mentioned fic

A simple peasant, Robert was a servant in the royal house. Now, he's the property of a dragon. He saw the fiery beast trying to take Princess Wanda and ran at it, admittedly not the best move when one was armed with a broom. When he shouted "Stop," it did with a chuckle.

The princess asked "What are you going to do, peasant?"

Steeling himself, Robert told the dragon "Take me instead." A moment later, the princess was released. As he took her place, he told her "My name is Robert, son of William and Madeline, ma'am." The dragon flew off much too fast, no one would chase a dragon to save a peasant.

When they landed at the dragon's lair, Robert was really questioning his choices. The cave was warm, which drew him inside without prompting because it was freezing outside. The dragon surprised him by changing forms, they're not supposed to do that. He looked human aside from a few patches of scales, Robert instantly knelt which led him to chuckle again. "My name is John." His shirt was as threadbare as Robert's clothes, perhaps he never learned to shift better, while his pants were a tight-fitting dark leather.

"Master John,"

"I like the sound of that," his new master said, an unholy gleam in his eyes, "You willingly gave yourself up, that carries a certain power. Stand up and take off your clothes." Without hesitation, he obeyed. "Oh," his master sounded disappointed "You are really- hmm." John went deeper into the cave and came back with warmer clothes "Put these on, please." The inclusion of the last word changed things, whatever forced him to obey instantly was no longer present. Robert hesitantly obeyed, wanting desperately to question the situation he found himself in. The dragon boy retrieved two pelts, which he laid out against a wall across from the cave mouth. The bottom one was heavier, Robert was unsure as to whether he could move it but the top one, that was a blanket, he realized. John explained "Normally, I would have a little more fun but you are in terrible shape. I am going to remedy that. This here is where you will sleep for the time being, I would not recommend going outside. Those clothes may seem warm but we get blizzards up here. You need not be afraid to speak freely, so long as you follow the rules."

"What rules?"

"You may never leave, you willingly gave yourself to me, you are mine. Understand?" Robert nodded, "I will care for you better than anyone has before," he looked at the threadbare clothes Robert had taken off as ordered. "You just have to do what I say."

Swallowing hard, Robert meekly asked "If I do not?"

"I will stop asking for your obedience and make you give it, like I did when I made you undress."

"I believe I understand."

"Can you cook? Never mind, cooking with dragon fire is different than anything humans do." He turned and this time, Robert followed him to a cold alcove where he retrieved meat "Rest, I told you that I will take care of you."

Robert got used to being a dragon's prize, spending most of his time between the two pelts where John preferred him to be. One day, John returned from wherever he usually flew off to, laughing hard as he transformed into his blond human form. Robert asked "What is it?"

When his master caught his breath, John informed him "King Erik knighted you for rescuing his daughter, they believe you dead and they knighted you. You are now Sir Robert of House Drake. Lovely Anna-Marie is Lady of House Drake, you were wed shortly before you were knighted after you were declared dead."

"What?"

"I know." John looked him over in that way that made him uncomfortable "Your brother and parents are also members of House Drake but your wife is the Lady of the House not your mother." He told Robert "I think you are well enough to serve my purposes. Clothes off," his human was reminded of the first order the dragon had ever given. "Prince Pietro would have done just as well as his sister for me." The dragon led him to an alcove deep in the cave, "You may not leave until I say so, understand?" Robert nodded. John undressed before pushing him onto the nest, taking his virginity. As he fell asleep holding his prize, the boy discovered that nothing was lost in the transformation because his strength remained. Something he suspected based on how John moved a heavy pelt like it was nothing and could create dragon fire for cooking without growing any more scales.

A routine formed, Robert was still allowed his own bed as long as he was willing to warm his master's. John never required him to use polite forms of address, just remain in the cave and let him take care of the chores. He could insult or assault the <strike>man</strike> dragon as much as he wanted, though at least once that had led to another session in bed. He just had to let himself be used and never leave. John even acquired things Robert wanted. If he mentioned in passing how he envied his former master for having something then the next time his current master went out on a supply run, he'd get it. His life was over all very nice, he just wished he could see his parents.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Robert had not realized that he had company, much less that he was thinking aloud. "You are not, I can hear your thoughts. That is why your words never hurt me, threats would also fail to have the intended response if you ever worked up the courage to use them."

"Master-" Robert was cut off by said master handing him warm clothes "We can visit but only outside the kingdom. I will fetch them for you." His life was great.


End file.
